Nunca mais
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Nunca. - Para minha filhota PP.


**Nunca mais**

_Nunca._

_Para a PP, minha filhota amada e querida._

* * *

Há um velho teatro na cidade. No centro do palco, as luzes fracas iluminam a imagem de uma jovem representando _'O lago dos cisnes'_. Observo atentamente o local, notando a riqueza de detalhes contidas ali. Há poeira acumulada sobre alguns dos assentos do teatro e sobre o assoalho do palco e uma pequena aranha transita sob uma teia, aprisionando uma mosca, preparando-se para sua refeição.

A concentração da garota a impede de ver o único telespectador na platéia. Mas eu a observo calmamente, apreciando cada momento de sua dança, cada manobra bem ou mal executada. Porque até o presente momento, isso _ainda_ é um sonho.

Finalmente, o espetáculo acaba e ela ergue os olhos para ver a única pessoa a aplaudir sua apresentação. Ainda sem sair de onde estou, observo o esboço de sorriso transformar-se em uma expressão de puro terror, mas eu sorrio mesmo assim.

- O que há de errado? Não está feliz em me ver?

Ela gagueja algo, um sibilo baixo, e eu sorrio novamente, sentindo o medo dela penetrar em meu corpo como fonte de energia.

- É claro que está. – fecho os olhos, apreciando o momento, enquanto ouço os passos dela se afastarem. Como se ela pudesse fugir de mim.

Conto mentalmente dez segundos, visualizando seu desespero enquanto penetra nos corredores escuros e solitários daquele teatro. Vejo sua mente maquinar perguntas, mas não há nenhuma resposta. Quando abro os olhos, começo a andar tranquilamente atrás dela, enquanto minhas garras arranham a parede e o medo dela ganha força.

Hum-hum, mais energia para mim.

- Onde está indo, minha pequena? Nós nem começamos a brincar!

Ela fecha a porta atrás de si, tendo uma falsa sensação de segurança e respira fundo três vezes. Dou à ela tempo o suficiente para se acalmar enquanto seu corpo alcança o chão. Ela treme um bocado e quando finalmente cria coragem para abrir os olhos, está deitada sob sua cama.

- U-um sonho? – murmura para si mesma, sentindo-se um pouco zonza. Saboreio este momento por alguns segundos enquanto ela se senta na cama, passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos louros. Seus olhos azuis percorrem a penumbra do quarto e tudo que ela consegue ver é iluminado pela fraca lâmpada vermelha de seu abajur.

Novamente me pego observando os detalhes. As paredes rosadas começam a descascar nos cantos e o mofo acumula-se no teto indicando sinal de umidade no local. Os pés de minha pequenina tocam o chão e é nesse momento que ela nota que algo não está normal ali.

Os olhos tentam enxergar o que é aquele líquido morno tocando seus pés, mas um barulho na janela a alerta e rapidamente a menina se coloca de pé, assustada. Ela fecha os punhos por um momento, mas quando ouve o barulho novamente, dispara a correr na direção da porta, engolindo o ar em grandes arfadas. Pela segunda vez naquele pesadelo, ela se depara com um corredor onde palavras estão escritas com sangue fresco.

'_Esta noite, você morrerá.'_

'_Está preparada para a contagem?'_

Toco novamente as paredes com minhas garras enquanto olho minha pequenina afastar-se e então três vozes infantis começam a cantar enquanto as acompanho:

_- Um, Dois, Freddy vai te pegar..._ – finco as garras na parede e ouço ela gritar de medo.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO! – a voz dela é música suave aos meus ouvidos. Sinto vontade de gargalhar, mas me contenho apenas observando ela avançar pelo corredor. Decido tornar a brincadeira mais interessante e deixo que ela visualize as escadas de sua casa.

_- Três, Quatro, Tranque a porta do quarto..._ – ela desce as escadas, e sou capaz de escutar sua respiração.

- Por favor... – ela escorrega no meio da escada, caindo, enquanto começo a descer lentamente.

_- Cinco, Seis, Pegue o Crucifixo..._ – permito-me alcançá-la e dou um riso baixo, erguendo-a pelo pescoço.

- Lembra de mim? – faço uma pausa na música, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela estremece. – Claro que sim.

Acaricio suavemente seus cabelos – gosto de ser carinhoso as vezes – e toco sua jugular com a ponta de minha garra, sentindo sua pulsação.

_- Sete, Oito, Melhor não fechar o olho..._ – ela entreabre os olhos e grossas lágrimas escorrem deles.

- Me deixe acordar, por favor... – minha pequena tenta se soltar, sua pulsação se acelerando cada vez mais.

Permito que ela me abrace enquanto fecha os olhos e, alguns instantes depois, despertar em sua cama. Ela respira em grandes arfadas olhando ao redor. Desta vez se belisca para ter certeza de que aquilo é real. Então, como se aquilo fosse lhe livrar dos pesadelos, abre a janela, encarando a fraca luz do sol. Minha pequena parece novamente aliviada, e deixo que ela aprecie esse momento, chegando a sorrir fracamente.

É nesse momento que a brisa suave entra por sua janela.

_- Nove, Dez, Não durma nunca mais._ – sussurro, vendo o medo tomar novamente suas feições.

Nunca mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

Dentre todos os fandons que eu pensei em um dia entrar na minha vida, acho que esse era um dos que não estava no plano. Eu sou medrosa, sou extremamente assustada e morro de medo do Freddy.

Mas aí eu tive um sonho, que era muito parecido com esse, faz muito tempo e hoje ele voltou a me assombrar e resolvi que talvez devesse colocar ele em palavras.

Quanto ao título, eu escolhi esse, porque eu achei que seria engraçado... _Nunca mais by Anne Asakura._ Devia ter postado essa como minha duocentésima pra encerrar, haha.

Decidi dedicar à PP, mesmo sem saber se ela gosta do Freddy ou não, porque eu queria escrever algo pra ela. Então me esforcei pra deixar isso aqui aceitável. Espero que goste, filhota. Papai ama você s2

E como diria MedoB no fim dos posts do blog...

**_Bons pesadelos..._**


End file.
